


Crystal Brew

by cyansky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Literally just a modern AU with ffxiv races, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly original characters, Some NPC mentions, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyansky/pseuds/cyansky
Summary: A Xaela was caught in the storm and a gracious Miqo'te let him seek shelter in his Coffee shop.





	1. Coffee

The streets were empty as the storm hit the city, some people that went to work regretted not heeding the weather forecast as they cursed as they tried to find shelter or travel back home. A certain Xaela wasn’t very lucky though, it was his first day in the college because of an exchange student program that his family decided for him to join, which he did not have a complaint about. For him it's the same old routine. Go to school, learn, go back home do the assignments, rinse and repeat. If he had time for other things he would’ve read a novel or two. He was not the type to be fond of gatherings or people and that’s probably why his family tried to make him explore and learn more.

Not knowing the layout of the streets well, he made a wrong turn to a certain street that housed a quaint small two-story building, with a warm feeling to it even in a stormy afternoon. Noticing that it was a cafe intrigued him, thinking on why a cafe would be hidden to people rather than being in the main street. He thought nothing of it as it was closed and was about to leave when the shower got worse. Begrudgingly, he stood outside of the building trying to shield himself from the downpour with little cover he had as the wind was brutal. He cursed under his breath as the cold started to settle in his bones.

“I’ll just run for it when it dies down…” he whispered under his breath, slight condensation from his breath. Then he heard a small jingle of bells behind.

“Come in,” a gentle voice from beyond the door. The Xaela stared at the door not noticing where the voice came from as the downpour was too loud. “Down here” the voice said again but it took the tall man to catch on. He was just pulled inside the warm interior of the building.

The wind howled and the door was shut tight as the male that dragged Xaela inside sighed at the new formed puddle on the floor. “I just mopped too,” a Miqo’te sighed, his tail and ears reflecting his current distress.

“Ah-” the foreigner voiced as he looked at the interior of the shop. The shop was designed minimalistically but it added to the charm and yet it gave such a homey feeling. He also noticed that all the chairs were on top of the tables signalling the end of the workday.

The small (and when Alatreon thought “small” he meant it) owner of the cafe pulled down a chair near one of the single tables and signalled the large male to sit down on it which he took as he was very much done with the day. “Wait here,” the barista then went off to the back room for a couple of minutes to retrieve a warmed towel and mop. Draping the towel on the Au’ra he gave him a small empathetic smile before mopping down the floors for excess water. 

They were both silent as they were both preoccupied. The barista was busy cleaning up the mess and the Xaela drying himself and his belongings as much as he could.

“Tha-” Alatreon started to voice but then a sneeze interrupted his sentence.

A small chuckle escaped the other male’s lips and for some reason it sounded like a soft melody, “Bless you” the white haired Miqo’te responded. Before deeming that his floors are acceptable, the barista went back to the back rooms to store the mop and as well as to retrieve more towels for the shivering Xaela.

“You must be new to the city,” miss match eyes stares at crimson ringed once. The smaller male went behind the ever so tall counter that he can barely reach, “I apologize for not offering you shelter earlier, but seeing a giant in front of my shop late at night scared me,” he explained with slight amusement in his tone. 

“No… thank you for letting me in,” the Au’ra responded quietly. Almost satisfied with the level of dryness he currently has. Although the cafe was warm, his body still shivers as the cold from the rain sips in his body. 

“Here,” the barista offered him a drink, placing it down on the table where the Au’ra laid his bag that he was clutching in hopes to avoid the paperwork being soaked and so far his plan had worked. Alatreon gave the male a questioning look, “It’s in the house, if you don’t like it I can brew you a new one,” Alatreon bowed his head slightly and thanked the older man and took a sip of the dark hot liquid. Bitter. But not unpleasant, it left a nice tone of fruitiness at the end of the sip. The drink was enjoyable, Alatreon thought and he thanked the barista again.

“Glad you like it. I figured you’d take your coffee black,” he chuckled. “Seems like my instincts are never dulled,” he hummed.

“Noah, by the way,” the barista introduced himself as he was making another item from behind the counter. “Must suck to come here for the first time only to be welcomed by a raging storm,” Noah hopped down from his small stool and made his way towards the Xaela offering him a simple sandwich that he made. “You look like a disaster,” he added.

“Sorry for the trouble,” Alatreon responded as he received the food item. He was about to reject it when his stomach made an audible sound. Leaving him no choice and slightly embarrassed to say no to the food offered. “Thank you…” he said again, taking a small bite of the sandwich. 

“You’re welcome…” he dragged out the last couple of syllables.

“Alatreon” the student replied.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Noah smiled warmly. He grabbed a chair for him to sit on, he straddled the chair and placed his arms on the rest and rests his head on his arms while looking outside the window. “Business was very bad today because of the weather so I decided to call it earlier but I was busy making a new type of brew until you came along,” he paused for a second, his attention back to the silently eating Au’ra.

“So what do you think about the coffee?” he asked. Genuinely curious.

“It's… nice? I haven’t had anything like it,” the younger responded with a faint blush on his face. He didn’t know if it was the cold that was doing that or the beautiful man in front of him causing that or the embarrassment.

“Oh~? If it's your first time having such a drink and you enjoy it. Am I allowed to take that as a success?” he teased slightly earning a small hum from the taller male.

Noah noticing the other was still shivering made him bite his lip in concern, “Ah~ I wish this storm would let up so you can go home and be safe and warm” he complained.

“S-sorry for bothering you, I will leave-” he was about to stand up when Noah’s look made him stop. “Not what I mean good sir,” Noah stared at him with concern, “You look cold and I’m afraid you would think of me perverted if I offered you to take a bath upstairs in the private section of this building,” he sighed.

“Why…”

“Sorry for being a busy body but I care about my customers. I don’t have a lot but I have enough to keep my business going and my livelihood,” he chuckled. “I prefer it that way.”

“I’m not even paying…”

“Well take it as a favor, if you ever feel the want to have coffee you know where to find me,” Noah explained. “So do you want the bath or not?” he chuckled only to be interrupted by the howling of the wind and the flickering of his lights. “Hm, best do it now before the power runs out.”

Alatreon was frozen from his spot as if thinking. He doesn’t know if he’s far from the apartment he’s staying at but he also doesn’t know the oddly nice stranger in front of him. “I-”

“It’s a weird offer isn’t?” Noah sighed again, scratching his head in hopes to think of a more natural and less intrusive solution to the problem.

“I will be fine-” another sneeze from the Xaela, this time a more violent one. He felt his body temperature rising and yet his body felt cold for him.

“I… I could probably drive you home?” the Barista thought, although its a more stupid solution at this weather but a more reasonable one in terms of familiarity.

Alatreon only nodded from the offer.

-

Turns out that Alatreon didn’t only make a wrong turn on a street, he completely got off at the wrong bus stop. Noah teased him for quite sometime before dropping the topic as he heard a small growl from the backseat which he found adorable.

Arriving at their destination took longer than it should be as the weather had just gotten worse and worse and Noah for the life of him drove as safely as possible, thankful that the streets were empty.

Noah escorted Alatreon all the way in front of his apartment complex as the Xaela was borrowing an umbrella. He got in the building and was about to hand the umbrella back to the Miqo’te when a huge thunder rumbled. It started the Au’ra slightly but what startled him the most is that the man in front of him dropped the umbrella and folded himself on the floor as he folded his ears down slightly shivering from the sudden sound. His tail curling around his own waist.

“Are you okay?” Alatreon asked kneeling down to pick up the umbrella and to check if the Miqo’te was alright.

Noah blinked once or twice before looking back up. He was now soaked as he wasn’t really inside the building. He shook his head to get excess water off of him before springing back up and taking the umbrella. Coughing he replied, “Sorry… i got startled,” he excused.

“No…” 

“Well I’ll see you then~” Noah was about to leave when another thunder rumbled making him stop from his tracks, his ears folding down and a visible shiver was recognized.

“Maybe you should come in,” Alatreon offered as he assessed the situation. If the Miqo’te drove back now and the thunder startled him he could be involved in an accident.

“I’m fine, I’m fine~!” an obvious lie. Noah was about to run back towards his car when he was stopped by two strong arms around him. “You’ll get yourself in trouble,” Alatreon voiced, he was confused on why he cared for a stranger.

“I’ll be fine I drove you here didn’t I?” a tremble in his voice when another thunder rumbled. He gulped. Wiggling away from the Au’ra. 

“You take care of yourself,” Noah escaped the other’s hold, “Keep the towels, I can’t reuse them anyways,” he laughed nervously as he dashed through the heavy rain all the way back to his car.

Alatreon stared at the car and he gave a nod before going inside.

-

After a nice hot shower and now dry clothes. Alatreon couldn’t shake off the feeling that something would go horribly wrong. He looked out his window and noticed that a familiar was still outside while the storm had become violent. Thunder and lightning mingled with each other coating the now dark skies.

Without thinking he got his own umbrella and ran out of his apartment. He went towards the car and noticed that it was turned off he then knocked on the window. There was no response but he could see that the windows have condensation in them. He tried to open the door and for no surprise they were unlocked. There in the passenger seat was the Barista curled up in a ball with his hand on top of his ears shivering as he tried to drown the sound of thunder.

Alatreon reached out to touch the male, he earned a startled flinch and a questioning look. “Oh…” Noah voiced looking up from teary eyes… “I… I might not be okay,” he hiccuped as he tried to talk. Alatreon only nodded scooping up the small body in his arms and closing the car door making sure it was locked before carrying the male back up his living quarters.

-

Drying himself again (thankful that he was not soaking this time) he offered the Miqo’te a bath which other accepted. He also offered a change of clothes only to find out that it was dangerous to see the older male in his attire as it was obviously too big on him but Noah doesn’t seem to care as he curls up on the other’s sofa whenever a thunder rolled loud and clear.

“I’m sorry… I usually... “ Noah was cut short when another one hit.

Alatreon just sat beside him in silence and offered some sort of comfort. He was never good at these kinds of things but Noah was thankful nonetheless. 

-

When the storm had died down Noah stood up to leave, “I guess I owe you more now. Come by again for a cup of coffee. It’ll be my treat,” the Barista offered still wearing the too big of a shirt from the Au’ra with a couple of his own clothes. “I’ll also give this back… so don’t forget!” Noah said his goodbyes which Alatreon just nodded in response not really knowing what to say as he was still slightly distracted by the others' appearance and vulnerability.

Needless to say he watched the car drive away from his apartment. While thinking to himself… “I guess I’ll have to get a cup of coffee soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If anyone managed to come across this story thanks for taking your time reading it lol! Most of the characters are Original Characters by me and a friend! Ah sorry for taking much of your time have a good day!


	2. Sweet Brew

It has been a couple of months since I have obtained a new regular. Alatreon was it? Such a peculiar name for someone that is in the circle of Xaela. Xaela immigrants are all but rare in Eorzea, majority of them being from the Azim Steppe where literature, geology, and agriculture are the most prevalent.

Lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice a certain Au’ra was looking directly at me, ‘speak of the devil’ I thought to myself as I peaked up from what I was doing, looking slightly to my left I saw Haru (my one and only employee look at me with worried eyes).

“Don’t worry he don’t bite,” I chuckled, knowing full well that the intense gaze from the Raven haired student was nonthreatening. 

I hopped up the small stepping stool and personally took the Xaela’s order. Well I say order but he doesn’t really know what he wants and I just guess from his previous reaction to whichever brew I gave him. The most obvious trait is that he doesn't like anything sweet in his drink. He can eat the cakes and pastries but he will never finish a drink if it's sweet.

“Good afternoon,” I greeted him with a smile, all that I received in return was a small nod of the head before making a straight eye contact. What I mean by straight is him gazing down on me as he was a freaking giant.

“I’ll prepare your drink~ just take a seat,” I announced. All he did was nod and took the lone seat and table near one of the windows. It has been his permanent seat now since most of my customers come in pairs and small groups. The ones that are solo are usually only there to get a quick grab of coffee for their daily fix of caffeine or grab a quick sweet treat.

As I was making Alatreon’s drink Haru whispered, “Not to be rude or anything sir… but I am pretty sure I flipped the shop sign too close… since uh… you know,” Haru stuttered slightly, he was never the initiative kind but he’s a good kid.

“It’s fine,” I chuckled. “It was me who told him that he is welcomed after hours,” I had forgotten that it’s probably Haru’s first time meeting the guy since I just hired him recently. “Just finish up on that task and you're good to go,” I smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded but he was reluctant to leave me with the other Au’ra as if he was scared something bad will happen which I reassured him that the Crimson eyed Au’ra is no threat.

After watching Haru leave and finishing up with the closing procedure, I then proceeded on actually making Alatreon’s drink as I was dallying earlier. I usually brew coffee but this time I brewed black tea that I have gotten from a close friend of mine. The smell alone made the younger male look up from his laptop and at me.

“Tea?” he voiced out.

“With a twist,” I grinned at him making him tilt his head to the side slightly. After brewing the tea for a good three minutes in the perfect temperature I decided to add some milk and slight sweetener in it and topped it off with a small foam art of a cat with it’s paws and ears up.

Satisfied with my work, I gave a small nod and hopped off the stool carefully placing the mooncakes (that I had to learn from scratch), the latte, and some caramel coffee for myself. I picked it up and placed it on the table where Au’ra cleared most of his stuff once he noticed me making my way over.

“Here you are good sir,” I announced, placing the food and drink items on the table before going back behind the counter to place the tray on the shelf underneath the counter. While I was behind the counter I took off my apron and placed it on the table there. Loosening my hair tie and letting my silver hair flow. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. It always feels nice when the tension from the hair tie is off. I for one have a really sensitive scalp after all.

Walking back towards with a chair in tow I noticed that he already took a sip off of the latte. “Any good? Too sweet?” When Alatreon became a very regular customer I asked him if he was willing to try my new brews in case that I want to put more variety in my menu either for seasonal events or just for certain occasions. It’s fun to change things up from time to time.

I sat down on the chair that I brought and looked at him analysing him if you may. “It’s nice,” he voiced. It wasn’t a reply I was expecting since the drink was kind of sweet.

“Hm~ you can tolerate the sweetness of this one?” I asked again.

“The bitterness of Lapsang Souchong was not overly masked by the milk or sweetener which is the only reason I don’t drink overly sweetened things… but this one… is pleasant,” he explained roughly. I nodded as a reply, taking a sip of my own beverage I offered him a mooncake which he accepted gratefully. 

Watching him eat was relaxing for some reason. His straight back and his quiet and stoic expression looks quite charming in the quiet of the night where you can’t hear anything but the small hums of appliances and the quiet ambiance music that I usually put up.

“These… taste like home,” Alatreon spoke and it broke me out of my trance. 

“Oh? In a good way or in a bad way?” I chuckled.

“Good” he clarified as he bit into it again.

“That’s good to hear,” I smiled watching him work on his homework and eating.

I am usually the one starting the conversation, I tell him about my day and he replies a bit here and there. I’ve learned that he was just an exchange student in the nearby college and was due to return home in another couple weeks time. I don’t know why but that information made me somehow feel very lonely.

It’s been awhile since I’ve been this close to a customer before (without them creeping me out). Alatreon was a good listener, he’s also a good story teller when he decides to tell me more stories about his hometown and its history. I noticed that he rarely talks about himself but when he does he becomes really shy which I find adorable.

The night came faster than ever which made me think about a couple of things. Like what do I usually do when I finished closing the store and doing the inventory and accounting? Do I just lay down on my bed crying myself to sleep like I used too? Ah… I can’t remember. It’s been awhile since I found solace in another person’s presence.

But all things would need to end huh?

Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

I bid Alatreon good night as dropped him back to his apartment. Apologizing on how I kept him too long as I blabbered away. He reassured me that he enjoyed the company.

I guess we were just two lonely people huh?

As I was about to leave he took a hold of my hand holding me in place. Turning around I looked up at his crimson eyes, “Yes?”

“You’re closed tomorrow right?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” 

There was a pause and slight hesitation in his figure. “Do you want… to go out with me?” he might have realized that I took too long to respond as he tried to say, “Only if you’re not busy… and if you do not mind,” he added in a hurry as he lets my hand go.

“Oh no.. I’m not busy,” I coughed slightly. I didn’t know why my face was heating up and why I was embarrassed but by the twelve I am.

“Yeah sure, let’s go out” I smiled and for the first time… I saw him smile back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed into first POV for funsies uwu


	3. Mocha

“Do you want… to go out with me?” Those words left my lips and I too was very surprised. I didn’t even realize that I was holding his hand. Suddenly, I felt a rush of embarrassment, something I’ve rarely or never felt at all. I quickly added in, ““Only if you’re not busy… and if you do not mind,” I let his small hand go worried that I might hold it with too much force. Noticing how small and soft they were to touch and beautiful too look at when he crafts his drinks expertly… I couldn’t help but admire them. Admire him.

“Oh no.. I’m not busy,” he replied shyly. I noticed his slight embarrassment and heated face… seems very contagious as I try to look as normal as possible. “Yeah sure, let’s go out” another reply. I felt my lips twitch upwards and I nodded as a reply, his face was painted in a pretty pink hue as he coughs and hurriedly left not before replying, “Just text me where and when you want to go,” he avoided eye contact and I was thankful for that. 

Sighing a deep sigh, I went into my apartment. Closing and locking the door, I hastily dropped off my items in my room and went into the bathroom. Splashing cold water in my face as I try to wash away the heat that was on them. It was never noticeable when I blush due to my darker complexion but it is also because I never had any problem in my entire life. But for the first time, I was rendered speechless. It was something different. Something I never bothered with before.

-

After a nice cold shower I went to settle in for the night, still anxious of what to text the Miqo’te. It was in the past month that we exchanged numbers and emails. I rarely use them for sociality but whenever I see a small “Good morning” or a “Take your umbrella it’s going to pour tonight,” stirs something inside me… I couldn’t quite put the name to it. Not yet.

Looking intently at the device, I sat down heavily at the edge of my bed scrolling through our past conversation of him mostly sending pictures of freshly baked pastry or more astonishing cafe arts. While I respond by taking pictures of stacks of books and piles of papers. He was having fun… and I was too. So there’s that. There came to a point where I asked him about his age and he told me to guess.

“Twenty eight,” was my first guess and he just snickered at me.

“Thanks for the flattery but yours truly is almost forty. Miqo’tes tend to look really young no?” 

“Tell me Ala how old are you?” He teased me slightly.

“Guess” I answered back.

“You are~ twenty-five,” he answered confidently.

“Close,” I lied. I was impressed and quite suspicious about knowing my age.

“Ah bad boys don’t get candy, you can’t lie to me when I saw your student ID already,” he chuckled and I just looked at him with an accusing gaze.

“What? You left it lying on the table from time to time,” he chuckled, ruffling my hair before retreating.

Remembering the conversation sent me dazing out of nowhere. Still not one hundred percent convinced that he was around that age but I do remember accusing a Lalafellin to be underage when they were twice my age… Genetics is such a scary thing. My attention was brought back to reality when I received a message.

-Cafe Owner Noah’ra Gakto-

_ Noah: Heyo! You still awake? Sorry if I’m bothering you if you’re already sleeping. I was just curious on where you wanted to go and what time. Hopefully lil old me is enough for company. I’m not really so updated with the youths these days. Well… I lie but I’m still curious~ hit me up when you wake up and see this or just reply whenever I’m very anxious >n< _

Feeling a smile tug on my lips, I coughed before typing out my reply.

-The Alatreon Earthrend-

_ Ala: No. You’re not bothering. Sorry I was thinking… of where to go too… I didn’t really think about it that much… I apologize. _

_ Noah: Oh! No worries! Hm~ I was going to offer to go to a cafe but I don’t want to lose my favorite regular :< _

I felt my face heat up at a certain line on the text but I proceeded to respond.

_ Ala: Impossible. _

_ Noah: Haha. Well you’ll never know~ _

_ Ala: I do. _

_ Noah: okay okay _

I paused thinking what activities the other would feel comfortable doing… I was never good at making decisions like these. Most of my relationships that I’ve been through are arranged by my family or my partner at the time is the one planning about everything. It was not that I wasn’t interested in getting to know them better. It was just… they were too ahead of me, and soon we’d find that our interests are completely different. For some reason I felt a heavy feeling in my chest… thinking ‘what if we don’t have any common ground? What then?’

Another text brought me back to the present.

  
  


_ Noah: Hey. Don’t think about it that hard lol. I’d probably be fine wherever. I’ve been craving for some company recently :< Noah is very lonely~ (Fuck… that’s gross isn’t lmao) _

_ Ala: I think it’s cute. _

_ Noah: How dare you call an old man cute. _

_ Ala: By standards I’m pretty sure your age is young for a Miqo’te _

_ Noah: How would you know that hmmmmm _

_ Ala: I just moogled it _

_ Noah: CURSE YOU AND TECHNOLOGY AAAAAAAAAAAA- _

_ Ala: Pft. _

_ Noah: :< _

_ Ala: Let’s go to the library _

_ Noah: O: _

_ Ala: Will you ever send words again? _

_ Noah: *w* _

_ Ala: Is that a yes? _

_ Noah: :3c _

_ Ala: Well… that doesn’t answer a lot does it. _

_ Noah: \\(owo)/ _

_ Ala: Your enjoying this aren’t you? _

_ Noah: Very lol _

_ Ala: Sigh _

_ Noah: Aw come on~ I was just trying to make you smile :< _

_ Ala: :) _

_ Noah: Fuck I’m scared. I’m sorry don’t be mad. _

I snorted out loud when and tried not to laugh but it was something that was pretty hard to do.

_ Ala: What? You think my smile is scary? That’s mean. _

_ Noah: NOOOOOOOO. I didn’t mean it like that! I think your smile is really nice! You’ll make all the girls swoon! Or boys if you swing either way. _

_ Ala: Did I made you swoon? _

_ Noah: *gasp* I don’t know? Did you :3c? _

_ Ala: Tease. _

_ Noah: Never _

_ Ala: Sure _

_ Noah: Trust _

_ Ala: Don’t think so. So lunch time? _

_ Noah: But it’s like 10pm… are you sure we’re in the same time zone? _

_ Ala: Smartass _

_ Noah: :’< lol but sure Lunch time should be fine. We’ll grab something to eat before going to the library I guess~ _

_ Ala: Roger that. _

_ Noah: Copy that Lieutenant Captain Sir! _

_ Ala: That’s not a rank _

_ Noah: Doesn’t stop me~ Good night then~~~~ Don’t be late or you’re paying for everything _

_ Ala: I don’t mind. _

_ Noah: *gasp* as expected of The Alatreon _

_ Ala: Goodnight _

There were no replies after that so I decided to get some shut eye. 

-

Sleep actually comes very naturally when I usually struggle to have a peace of mind. Usually from the burden of responsibility from the Clan and or my immediate family, but last night I slept normally. No dreams of being stuck in a cage. No darkness. No nightmares. Just a blank empty night. It was refreshing for once.

Waking up at eight in the morning made me a little bit nervous about the planned meeting with a certain Miqo’te but at the same time excited. I didn’t really know why… but it’s probably because it's a  _ date _ right? Hopefully it came across to him as one or else it would be awkward.

Deciding to do something productive, I organized the work I’ve been preoccupied with. It was nearing completion so I wasn’t really worried about it. I just spent the remaining hours organizing and proof-reading all the materials and when it was near time to go I went ahead and prepared.

-

Realizing a bit too late that we didn’t set a meeting place I found myself standing outside of his Cafe. I looked around and noticed a black Expanse car parked outside. I peered into the inside and noticed a tall dark figure with crossed arms staring down at Noah. Noah looked distressed, his ears were flat against his head and he wasn’t looking at the man at all. He glanced up and our eyes met and he immediately bolted out to let me in the establishment.

“Sorry, Mister over there was trying to give me a lecture about life stuff,” Noah laughed nervously as he let me in.

“I’ll be going then. Sorry for intruding,” the stranger bowed slightly at me when we made eye contact. Noticing his golden limbal rings. ‘Oronir’ I thought but he didn’t have horns nor a tail.

“Thanks Rai. Take care” 

“You as well”

After the brief goodbyes Noah let out a sigh and looked at me apologetically. “Sorry he’s… like my best friend. He’s a worrywart,” he fixed his clothes and his hair a little before glancing up at me. Noticing how he was dressed differently and more casually made it hard to focus somehow.

“Ready when you are,” he called out, looping his arms around mine.

“Hn,” I just nodded in response.

-

The day went surprisingly fast, we had lunch at the Bismark and it was not surprising that Noah knows a lot of people here and there. We went to the library which now that I thought about it more clearly was a very boring place for a first date, but he seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. I read him stories about my homeland. Told him tales and history, I also learned that he was very much interested in the culture of my people and just plain culture in general. I found out that he has a twin and that his family was a pretty big one. In exchange I told him about mine. How the Au’ri are connected through community and that we have an annual gathering, something similar to a reunion.

After our trip to the library we took a quick detour to a nearby movie theater in which we watched a horror film. Well he was suggesting something in a more slice of life genre but with my teasing and persuasion we went to the horror film. I was surprised that he never flinched throughout the encounter, something… unsettling however was in his eyes when we were watching the film. He wasn’t scared… but he looked like he was in pain for the most part of it. I asked what was wrong but he shakily just replied that he was scared and he was just trying to look tough. It didn’t look like that at all. I decided not to pry… if he tells me he tells me after all.

After our movie, we went to get dinner. It was a simple restaurant with a far eastern twist which I greatly enjoyed even though I wasn’t really vocal about it. We talked more about our interests in novels in which he embarrassingly admitted that he was more in historical and romantic novels in which I didn’t understand why he was defensive about it. I found it was pretty adorable.

The dinner was great and the conversations were relaxing. However there are mysteries around certain topics. Like what made him start a cafe. When I asked that question, his face turned pale and his eyes were unfocused, I immediately dropped the topic once I saw his reaction. He just scratched the back of his head and told me, “Sorry, It’s… maybe when I’m ready I’ll tell you,” he chuckled, looking the other way. I dare not to push any further. I had no right to it.

-

He drove me home to my apartment complex and walked me towards the entrance even though I told him that I will be fine.

“Thank you for today,” he voiced out looking up at me with a gentle smile. “It’s been awhile since I’ve gone out with someone and to think I’ll go out with someone far younger than me,” he chuckled softly.

“Thank you,” I replied looking down.

“See you tomorrow then?” He asked, a little hopeful. “Sorry, you must be a busy person I-”

“No… I’ll see you tomorrow,” I replied hastily. Kneeling down I reached his eye level and ask, “May I?” his flustered expression was something adorable and the way he weakly nodded was something else. With the permission granted to me I pressed my lips on his own. Feeling the soft and warm pair on my own. It was a short and chaste kiss, but it was more than enough to give one a rush.

“I-... thanks” he thanked again, avoiding my eyes. I noticed his pupils were more dilated than normal… that his pupils were almost blown out very wide.

“No. Thank you,” reaching to kiss his knuckles he just covered his face with his other one.

“Y-yeah,” hearing him clear his throat he once again bid me farewell and goodnight while I responded in like.

-

Next day

I was sitting in my usual seat around closing time. I watched him work behind the counter glancing ever so often and back at my work in hopes that I wasn’t caught staring. After a good amount of minutes he walked to my table tray in hand. He handed me a Mocha with a cute foam art with a cartoonish dragon. ‘Such a shame to ruin it’ always comes to mind but it's always worth it to taste the beverage.

The way he described the drink had already made me guess a little on why he would serve it to me. Knowing full well that I can’t handle overly sweetened drinks. Mentally preparing myself from the overly sweet drink it pleasantly surprised me.

“Surprised?” He smiled a small cheshire like smile.

“Yes” I responded, grabbing one of the sandwiches he made.

“The ratio for cocoa and coffee seems nice no? You can still taste the bitterness of the coffee with a lovely chocolate note at the end,” he hummed, looking pleased at my reaction. “Was it to your liking?” he still asked.

“Yes,” I responded.

We continued the night like that until he drove me home. 

I guess… I’m into sweet drinks after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! What Ala moogled!
> 
> Moogle Search: Miqo’te 40?
> 
> Answers: Miqo’tes have a very long and youthful phase, some of them are in their 60s and they still look as if they were still in their young twenties it’s genetics and Miqo’tes around 40s are considered young due to their longevity they are very ambitious and start a family at a later age.   
> Other Answers: Miqo’tes are often young looking even without the use of ‘Fantasias’ a beauty procedure that are quite popular amongst Hyurs, Roes, and Garleans.


End file.
